The Legend of Zelda : Majora's Mask
The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (ゼルダの伝説 ムジュラの仮面 Zeruda no Densetsu Mujūra no Kamen) est un jeu sorti en 2000 sur la Nintendo 64 et fonctionnant seulement si l'expansion pack est inséré. Ce jeu est la suite directe du jeu'' Ocarina of Time. Le jeu est ressorti le 13 février 2015 sur 3DS, sous le nom de The Legend of Zelda : Majora's Mask 3D. Synopsis Après avoir vaincu Ganondorf, Link part dans une quête secrète pour retrouver un ancien ami (sûrement Navi) et son périple l'amène à croiser un Skull Kid au fin fond des bois Perdus. Ce dernier lui vole sa jument, Epona, ainsi que l'ocarina du Temps, avant de s'enfuir. En partant à sa poursuite, notre héros tombe dans un monde parallèle à Hyrule : Termina, et il fait la connaissance de Taya, fée de compagnie de Skull Kid, qui a été séparée de son frère Tael et qui souhaite le retrouver, en s'alliant d'abord temporairement à Link. Dans un premier temps, transformé par Skull Kid en Peste Mojo, Link apprend des habitants de Termina que la lune va s'écraser sur la terre et qu'il ne dispose que de trois jours pour stopper l'apocalypse. Apocalypse provoquée par Skull Kid, qui possède d'ailleurs un étrange masque : le masque de Majora. En premier lieu, il remet la main sur son ocarina du Temps, et Taya décide de continuer à l'accompagner, car Skull Kid est en train de devenir fou et elle veut l'arrêter. Ils devront alors remettre la main sur le masque de Majora, à la requête du vendeur de Masques, et ce en collectant les masques des boss du jeu, pour réveiller les quatre Géants. Système de jeu ''Majora's Mask possède un système de jeu unique en son genre, dont les deux caractéristiques principales sont la notion du temps et l'utilisation de masques. On retrouve cependant beaucoup d'autres caractéristiques. Le temps Tout d'abord la notion du temps : le jeu se déroule sur trois jours virtuels, qui correspondent en fait à soixante-douze minutes dans la réalité. À la fin des trois jours, la lune s'écrase sur Termina si le joueur n'a pas réussi à la stopper. Cependant soixante-douze minutes de jeu sont bien courtes : le joueur peut donc à loisir remonter le temps grâce à l'Ocarina du Temps, la relique centrale du jeu Ocarina of Time. Toutefois si le joueur remonte le temps, il perd tout son argent, mais également certains objets qu'il a obtenus, comme ses flèches, noix, potions ... De plus, le jeu étant calqué sur les soixante-douze heures de Termina, chaque personnage possède un emploi du temps prédéfini sur les trois jours. La plupart des quêtes jouent sur cette notion de temps, et lorsque le joueur résout l'une de ces quêtes, il change l'avenir du personnage qu'il a rendu heureux... jusqu'à ce qu'il remonte le temps ! De plus, comme 72 minutes peuvent se révéler très courtes en particulier lors du parcours des donjons, il est possible de jouer le chant du Temps inversé, afin de ralentir l'écoulement du temps, ce qui donne près de 3 fois plus de temps au joueur. Comme expliqué, certaines actions du jeu ne sont possibles qu'à une heure bien spécifique, et il faut obligatoirement être au bon endroit au bon moment pour pouvoir espérer accomplir la quête. Par exemple, la quête du masque de l'Explosion (qui est une des quêtes les plus courtes du jeu), qui permet à Link de remporter le masque de l'explosion, ne peut s'effectuer qu'entre 00h00 et 00h30 (heure de jeu), au nord de Bourg-Clocher. De même, certains mini-jeux sont différents d'un jour à l'autre: au manège des Amoureux, le mini-jeu du premier jour consiste à exploser des cibles avec des missiles teigneux, celui du deuxième jour consiste à lancer des bombes dans des paniers, et celui du dernier jour à tirer sur des cibles avec des flèches. Il existe un système de mémoire des personnages au cour d'un cycle de temps. Cela signifie que si Link aide quelqu'un, celui-ci s'en souviendra jusqu'à ce que le chant du Temps soit joué. De même, ce jeu propose au joueur de réaffronter les boss à chaque retour dans le passé, chose impossible dans tous les autres jeux de la saga à ce jour. Les masques Le gameplay repose également sur le pouvoir des masques : vingt-quatre masques en tout peuvent être obtenus par le joueur. Cinq masques changent l'apparence de Link tout en lui apportant de nouveaux pouvoirs : le masque Mojo, le masque Goron, le masque Zora, le masque du Géant et le masque de Puissance des fées ; tandis que les autres augmentent ou apportent de nouvelles caractéristiques au héros. La masque du Lapin notamment, améliore grandement la vitesse de course de Link (chose qu'il ne permettait pas dans Ocarina of Time, sauf pour le marathonien). La plupart des masques sont optionnels, sauf les cinq masques de transformation, ainsi que le heaume du Capitaine, le masque de la Momie, et quelques autres. Il existe aussi des masques impossibles à porter; deux d'entre eux interviennent dans la quête d'Anju et Kafei, tandis ce que les autres correspondent au masque de Majora et aux restes des Boss. Déplacement et objet Globalement, le système de déplacement est le même que dans Ocarina of Time, bien que Link soit plus agile dans ce jeu. Il peut courir et effectuer des roulades, sauts sur le côté, saltos, et aussi chevaucher Epona à partir du moment où il l'a sauvée. Comme dans Ocarina of Time, il peut aussi se téléporter à des endroits précis (à côté des statues de hibou activées), cette fois-ci à l'aide du chant de l'Envol. Maintenant plus agile, il est capable d'effectuer des sauts vrillés lorsqu'il bondit, bien que ça ne change rien à sa faculté de saut. En terme d'attaque, il possède les mêmes coups que dans Ocarina of Time : coup sauté, coup ciblé ... Chose nouvelle, il est désormais capable de lancer des rayons à l'aide du masque de puissance des fées. Beaucoup d'objets de ce jeu sont les mêmes que dans Ocarina of Time encore une fois, et il n'y a finalement (en excluant les masques), que peu de nouveaux objets. Les objets s'utilisent donc de la même manière, bien qu'il y ait eu quelques changements mineurs: désormais, lors de l'utilisation du grappin, un cercle rouge apparaît quand Link peut agripper un objet, alors que ce cercle restait tout le temps rouge dans Ocarina of Time. De même, certains objets ont été réadaptés de sorte que Link enfant puisse s'en servir. Un changement notable dans la gestion des objets réside dans la manière de donner un objet à un personnage comme par exemple une lettre: avant, il suffisait de le cibler, et de cliquer sur l'icône correspondante, mais maintenant, il faut parler au personnage, puis cliquer sur le bouton en plein milieu du dialogue. Univers Le jeu ne se déroule cette fois-ci pas à Hyrule mais à Termina, un monde parallèle. Link retrouve certains personnages rencontrés à Hyrule dans le monde de Termina mais avec des métiers, particularités ou caractères différents. Skull Kid semble être le responsable de tous les maux de Termina, il incombe donc au joueur de réparer tous les torts qu'il provoque. On pourrait comparer le monde de Termina à un reflet du monde d'Hyrule dans un contexte différent. Il existe différents endroits en Termina tous plus variés les uns que les autres : center Bourg-Clocher : une ville qui semble être au centre de Termina. Remarquable par son immense clocher qu'on peut entendre en tout point de la contrée, Bourg-Clocher célèbre chaque année son Carnaval du Temps. Dans le jeu, le carnaval a lieu sur trois jours, ce qui coïncide avec le délai au bout duquel la lune va s'écraser sur Termina. La ville est divisée en quatre quartiers qui mènent chacun à quatre régions différentes du monde : les marais, le pic des Neiges, la Grande Baie et la vallée Ikana. Bourg-Clocher est directement menacée par le cataclysme de la lune. Les Marais : les marais du Sud sont un lieu forestier où a élu domicile le peuple des Pestes Mojo. Il existe également un office du tourisme, un stand de tir à l'arc et la hutte des potions magiques de Koume et Kotake. Au début du jeu, les marais sont empoisonnés et la source de ce mal se trouve être le temple de Bois-Cascade, situé dans une caldéra au fin-fond de ces marais. Le Pic des Neiges : le pic des Neiges est une région montagneuse au nord où réside le peuple des Gorons. Un forgeron a également construit son échoppe dans ces montagnes. Dans le jeu, les montagnes du pic des Neiges semblent subir une malédiction : un blizzard éternel semble régner dans ces montagnes, ce qui fait qu'il neige en continu alors que le printemps devrait déjà être arrivé. Le mal semble avoir sa source dans le temple du Pic des Neiges, situé dans une dangereuse vallée. La Grande Baie : cette région surplombe toute la partie ouest de Termina. Les Zoras y possèdent un domaine uniquement accessible si l'on est un très bon nageur. En plus du pêcheur de la plage et du scientifique au milieu de la baie, les Gerudos ont également une forteresse difficilement accessible. Dans le jeu, l'eau de la Grande Baie est anormalement chaude et trouble. La source du mal se situe dans le temple de la Grande Baie, étrangement protégé par de forts courants d'eau et de violentes tempêtes. La Vallée Ikana : 'c'est une région désolée située à l'est de Termina. Elle est entourée de canyons et hantée par les esprits des défunts Sakdoss. La vallée Ikana appartenait jadis à l'ancien royaume Ikana dont les âmes sont étrangement condamnées à errer sur Termina. La vallée comporte le château en son centre, mais également un moulin et un cimetière. Le temple de la Forteresse de Pierre semble être la source du mal qui retient les âmes des défunts prisonnières dans le monde des vivants. Personnages principaux 'Link ': Link est évidemment présent dans cet opus en tant que personnage principal. ''Majora's Mask étant la suite directe d’''Ocarina of Time'', on y retrouve logiquement un Link proche de l'apparence d’''Ocarina of Time'' à son enfance. Cependant, son épopée contre Ganondorf en a fait un personnage doué d'expérience, plus fort et bien plus confiant en lui-même qu'il ne l'était dans Ocarina of Time. Il est cette fois-ci armé du bouclier du Brave, proche du bouclier Hylien, mais également de sa fidèle épée Kokiri. '''Tael : C'est le petit frère de Taya. Il reste avec Skull Kid pendant toute l'aventure mais est complètement perdu sans sa sœur. Taya : C'est la fée qui accompagne Link durant l'aventure et qui remplace donc Navi. Taya est une fée de couleur jaune qui possède un caractère bien trempé. Taya accompagnait au départ Skull Kid avant d'en être, malgré elle, séparée. Elle fera équipe à contre-cœur avec notre Kokiri. En froid avec Link au départ, elle apprendra au fur et à mesure de l'aventure à mieux le connaître et donc à l'apprécier jusqu'à aboutir à une admiration envers la détermination et le courage de notre héros. Epona : 'La jument d’''Ocarina of Time est présente également dans cet opus comme fidèle monture. Elle est très importante pour Link car elle lui permet non seulement de parcourir les distances plus rapidement (et donc de gagner beaucoup plus de temps sur le délai imparti) mais aussi d'accéder à certains lieux. Elle reste fidèle à sa réputation faite dans le jeu précédent. 'Le Vendeur de Masques : ''le vendeur de masques d’''Ocarina of Time'' est présent également dans ce jeu. Il possède le pouvoir de lever les malédictions qui affectent l'apparence normale de Link en les transformant en masques. C'est à lui qu'appartient à l'origine le Masque de Majora et il est également conscient des pouvoirs maléfiques qui hantent ce dernier. Skull Kid : Skull Kid fait office dans un premier temps d'antagoniste principal dans l'histoire. Il est accompagné de la fée masculine Tael, petit frère de Taya. Skull Kid est donc l'un de ces enfants qui se sont perdus dans les Bois Perdus qu'on a pu déjà apercevoir dans Ocarina of Time. Il veut projeter la lune sur Bourg-Clocher afin de détruire la terre de Termina. Au départ, il semble complètement vil, mais on apprendra qu'il est au contraire un personnage faible et bienveillant au plus profond de lui. Le Masque de Majora : c'est LE grand méchant de l'histoire. Semblant au départ n'être qu'un masque tout ce qu'il y a plus d'ordinaire, on apprend vers la fin de l'aventure que le masque possède sa propre conscience et qu'il manipulait Skull Kid en le possédant. C'est un adversaire très difficile à battre lorsque Link utilise sa forme normale. Il apparaît sous trois formes : Masque, Incarnation, Magicien. Identité graphique Dans la globalité, le jeu garde le même aspect graphique qu’''Ocarina of Time''. Cependant la qualité est cette fois-ci accrue grâce à l'Expansion Pack obligatoirement nécessaire pour jouer à Majora's Mask. On peut tout de même noter que la palette graphique est bien plus variée que le jeu précédent mais également plus saturée pour la plupart : c'est l'une des caractéristique qui permet de démarquer cette suite dans l'identité graphique et, ce, malgré la ressemblance dans la modélisation des personnages et du style emprunté. Identité sonore Le jeu reprend la plupart des thèmes abordés dans Ocarina of Time (ranch des frères Gorman par exemple) tout en ajoutant de nouvelles pistes avec un style se rapprochant plus des thèmes orientaux d'Asie (le thème de Majora par exemple), les musiques étant adéquates à la situation et, pour certaines, amenant une certaine pression sur le joueur. De plus, les personnages ont maintenant pour la plupart une voix (que l'on entend lorsque Link leur parle), alors que seuls quelques personnages en avaient une dans Ocarina of Time. Profondeur de Majora's Mask Zelda Majora's Mask, en plus de rompre avec les codes propres à la série, est un jeu qui essaie de faire passer certains concepts propre à la vie humaine comme l'amitié, la confiance, le fait de ne jamais abandonner ses buts. Des concepts qui sont véhiculés par différents personnages qui aident Link comme le vendeur de masques. Zelda Majora's Mask ''se déroule donc dans un univers parallèle à Hyrule, nommé Termina. Dès les prémices du jeu, le joueur est informé de la destinée de ce monde qui semble condamné à disparaître. Le nom de "Termina" reflète d'ailleurs cette notion de fin proche et le fait d'avoir choisi un tel nom est loin d'être anodin. D'ailleurs, dès que l'on en découvre un peu plus sur Termina, nous pouvons remarquer que chaque personnage a eu son lot de malheur. L'essence même de Termina est maudite par une force obscure que semble représenter ici le Masque de Majora. Cependant, il semblerait que cette malédiction remonterait à une époque bien plus lointaine que l'arrivée de Majora dans la contrée. La Tortue Géante qui nous amène au temple de la Grande Baie nous donne quelques indices à ce sujet en disant : Les personnages qui aident Link sont ceux qui semblent être au courant de la destinée de Termina mais qui sont dans un état de veille ou de sommeil, semblant incapables d'agir pour changer la destinée de la contrée : - '''Le Vendeur de Masques' qui connaît les pouvoirs du Masque de Majora et qui connaît ses origines. - Le Hibou qui nous affirme dès le début de la destinée de Termina. - La Tortue Géante qui amène Link au temple de la Grande Baie et évoque les lois ancestrales et les dieux. - Les Quatre Géants qui se disent gardiens et non dieux, contraitrement aux habitants de Termina qui les prennent pour leurs dieux. Termina semble donc être une contrée maudite par les Déesses que sont Din, Farore et Nayru depuis les temps anciens. Link agirait comme un élu envoyé par les Déesses, afin de mettre un terme à la malédiction qui touche Termina. Mais également pour empêcher le masque de nuire dans d'autres mondes. L'aide apportée par les habitants de Termina ayant permis la destruction du masque agirait comme facteur rédempteur au monde. Il est nécessaire de souligner d'ailleurs que le Carnaval du Temps à la fin du jeu représente cette joie retrouvée parmi le peuple de Termina, comme étant le début d'une nouvelle ère pour ce monde parallèle. NB : Il est intéressant de noter que la Déesse du Temps qu'évoque Zelda dans ses souvenirs semble être Nayru ou Farore. Dans le jeu Oracle of Ages, Nayru est le personnage symbolique du jeu. C'est un jeu où Link peut contrôler le temps. Cependant, il aurait dû y avoir trois jeux Oracle, dont Mystical Seed of Courage, dans lequel Farore aurait également permis à Link de contrôler le temps. Ce qui serait plus logique, car Farore est aussi la déesse du Courage qui correspond au fragment de Triforce de Link. Théorie de la Forteresse de Pierre right|200pxLa forteresse de Pierre, le dernier temple, qui fait office de dernier donjon afin d'affronter Skorn, a en fait une bien plus grosse symbolique autour de l'histoire de Termina. Le fait qu'il est obligatoire d'escalader toute la forteresse pour atteindre enfin le temple, mais également que cette même forteresse permette de renverser le monde et enfin que c'est le lieu où l'on trouve la flèche de lumière octroie à cette construction une plus grande importance. La forteresse de Pierre serait l'équivalent d' une tour de Babel dans le monde de Termina. Avant de fonder Hyrule, les Déesses Din, Farore et Nayru fondèrent un royaume qui allait être nommé plus tard "Termina". Cette contrée semblait réservée à un avenir prometteur car les déesses le pourvurent de Gardiens au cas où le Mal surgirait pour le menacer. Ainsi Din, Nayru et Farore créèrent les Géants mais également d'autres êtres ayant moins de pouvoir comme la Tortue et le Hibou. On sait que les quatre Géants, à force de vivre parmi le peuple de Termina, ont été élevés au rang de dieux par les habitants. “This tale’s from long ago when all the people weren’t separated into four worlds like they are now. In those times all the people lived together, and the four giants lived among them. On the day of the festival that celebrates the harvest, the giants spoke to the people… “We have chosen to guard the people while we sleep…” “100 steps north, 100 steps south, 100 steps east, 100 steps west.” “If you have need, call us in a loud voice by declaring something such as, ‘The mountain blizzard has trapped us.’” “Or ‘The ocean is about to swallow us.’ Your cries shall carry to us…” (5) Now then…There was one who was shocked and saddened by all this. A little imp. The imp was a friend of the giants since before they had created the four worlds. “Why must you leave?” “Why do you not stay?” The childhood friend felt neglected, so he spread his anger across the four worlds. Repeatedly, he wronged all people. Overwhelmed with misfortune, the people sang the song of prayer to the giants who lived in each of the four compass directions. The giants heard their cry and responded with a roar. “Oh, imp. Oh, imp. We are the protectors of the people.” “You have caused the people pain. Oh, imp, leave these four worlds! Otherwise, we shall tear you apart!” The imp was frightened and saddened. He had lost his old friends. The imp returned to the heavens, and harmony was restored to the four worlds. And the people rejoiced and '''they worshiped the giants of the four worlds like gods'. And they lived happily…ever after…”'' —Anju’s Grandmother Or les Géants eux-mêmes ne se sont jamais considérés comme tels mais simplement comme des Gardiens qui viennent aider le peuple de Termina en cas de danger. D'ailleurs dans les temps anciens, les Géants vivaient au milieu des habitants. Mais l'adoration s'est transformée en dévotion et les habitants ont eu l'idée de construire les temples situés aux points cardinaux de Termina. Le culte des Géants devint le culte principal pour la majorité des habitants de Termina malgré leur statut de simples gardiens. Cet affront fut considéré comme hérésie par les Déesses. Cependant, certaines personnes restèrent fidèles au culte de la Triforce, notamment le Roi Igos d'Ikana qui refusa donc le projet de construction du Temple de la Forteresse de Pierre situé dans la vallée d'Ikana. Ce refus entraîna des guerres civiles dans le royaume, entraînant suspicions, haine et doutes parmi les habitants de Termina. Le peuple ne s'en rendait pas compte mais ce fut le premier acte de malédiction que les déesses leur avaient jeté. La guerre fut terminée entraînant la chute du royaume d'Ikana mais également d'énormes pertes parmi les partisans du culte des Géants. Les fidèles aux Déesses avaient tous disparus et la rancœur des hérétiques leur donna l'audace d'imposer leur culte aux Déesses elles-mêmes. Ainsi des architectes furent désignés pour la construction de la forteresse de Pierre. Cette forteresse devait atteindre les cieux pour accéder au Saint-Royaume et donc éliminer les Déesses. Le but fut de prouver que le pouvoir des Géants était supérieur au pouvoir de la Triforce des Déesses. left|200pxLa forteresse fut construite en l'honneur des Géants mais également pour insulter les Déesses elles-mêmes. En effet, certaines parois représentent des dessins obscènes. L'entrée de la Forteresse de Pierre représente un Géant nu assis, sa bouche étant ouverte et sa langue se déroulant jusque sur le sol. La langue se situant entre les cuisses écartées du Géant. Pour entrer dans la forteresse de Pierre, Link marche en fait sur la langue du Géant. right|200pxA l'intérieur de la Forteresse de Pierre, on manipule des blocs qui arborent quasiment le même genre de dessins. Donc un dessin de Géant déroulant sa langue mais au lieu d'apercevoir la verge du Géant sur la face dessous du bloc, on aperçoit le signe de la Triforce ce qui signifie que le Géant lèche la Triforce : c'est un signe d'insulte à l'encontre du culte de la Triforce et donc des Déesses. La face de la Triforce étant orientée exprès en dessous toujours pour renforcer l'insulte envers les Déesses. 200px|leftToujours dans la forteresse, on peut apercevoir un doigt qui pointe vers le ciel avec une flamme à son extrémité signifiant clairement la colère des adorateurs du culte des Géants contre les Déesses. D'ailleurs non loin du doigt, il y a des quatre piliers. Dans un premier temps, il est difficile de s'en rendre compte mais les piliers ont une forme phallique. Les Géants étant mâles, donc en opposition au genre féminin des Déesses. Les quatre piliers en forme phallique représentent évidemment les quatre Géants. right|200px L'entrée de la Forteresse représenterait donc évidemment la tête d'un Géant. Les architectes de la forteresse avaient prévu d'engager une guerre ouverte contre les Déesses. Cette forteresse avait pour but d'atteindre les Cieux et donc le Paradis qui est logiquement lié au Saint-Royaume et aux Déesses. Le dessin de la Triforce affiché sur les blocs montrent clairement que le pouvoir du Saint-Royaume n'était pas inconnu parmi le peuple de Termina. D'ailleurs le masque du Géant se trouve dans le Temple de la Forteresse de Pierre. Les architectes prévoyaient d'attaquer les Déesses grâce au pouvoir du Masque du Géant et donc de montrer la supériorité des Géants face aux pouvoir des Déesses. left|200pxEn réponse à ce blasphème, les Déesses punirent les architectes, et du même coup le peuple de Termina, en reversant le monde. La flèche de Lumière, symbole du pouvoir bénéfique et de la Justice réarrangea la Forteresse. Avec le ciel se trouvant désormais en bas, la forteresse mena ainsi les hérétiques non pas au Paradis, mais en enfer là où leur place méritait d'être. Les architectes trouvèrent un sceau ancien qui scellait l'entrée d'une nouvelle dimension. Ils brisèrent ainsi le sceau. Alors que les architectes pensaient accéder au Saint-Royaume par delà la porte dimensionnelle, ils ne trouvèrent qu'un grand désert frappé par d'horribles tempêtes. Ce désert qui servit plus tard comme antre de Skorn fut d'abord le lieu où reposait le masque de Majora. Le peuple n'ayant pas comprit la vraie nature du Masque de Majora, mais ayant senti un immense pouvoir qui en émanait. Leur colère et haine envers les Déesses les ayant aveuglés quant à la nature du pouvoir de Majora. Ils vénérèrent l'artefact en construisant différents monuments à son effigie dans le monde du désert. 200px|rightUne fois de retour dans le temple, ils construisirent un autre monument ayant pour apparence la forme du Masque de Majora. Le monument gardait ainsi l'entrée du Royaume désertique. Cependant, en libérant le Masque de Majora de sa prison et en le ramenant dans le monde, les architectes condamnèrent ainsi tous les peuples de Termina. La folie des hérétiques les ayant conduit à leur propre perte, le monde devint ainsi condamné à disparaître. Devant l'échec du monde de Termina, les Déesses livrèrent les habitants de ce monde à eux-mêmes et décidèrent de fonder un nouveau monde où se trouvait le royaume d'Hyrule. Mais pour éviter ainsi le même schéma, elles n'octroyèrent pas de gardiens pour protéger les habitants. Dans ce nouveau royaume, un être, le vendeur de Masque qui semblait avoir une affinité particulière avec le pouvoir des masques, senti le pouvoir terrifiant de Majora même depuis le royaume d'Hyrule. Décidé à agir pour éviter une catastrophe, le vendeur traqua le Masque de Majora et une fois obtenu, il retourna avec en Hyrule. Le vendeur brisa une des lois des temps anciens en essayant de venir aider le peuple de Termina. Cependant, un être frappé par la malédiction de Termina et ayant plein de haine, de rancœur et de doutes réussit à récupérer le Masque de Majora des mains du vendeur. Ce fut Skull kid. Ce dernier retourna ainsi avec à Termina. De par sa rancœur, il sema le malheur à son entourage et après que Majora ait réussi à en faire son pantin, ce dernier décida de projeter la lune sur le monde pour le consumer. Les Déesses décidèrent d'octroyer un dernier acte de rédemption au peuple de ce monde. C'est la raison pour laquelle leur élu, Link, croisa la route de Skull Kid et fut entraîné dans le monde de Termina. Leur champion, qui avait réussi à vaincre le maléfique Ganondorf, était la seule solution pour éviter à Termina de disparaître. La personnalité de Majora thumb|left|324px Le Masque de Majora est l'antagoniste du jeu responsable de tous les maux infligés à Termina par l'intermédiaire de Skull Kid. On sait que le masque a jadis créé de grands troubles alors qu'il fut utilisé par une tribu ancienne disparue au moment de l'épopée du Héros du Temps. Nous savons également que les esprits d'êtres vivants peuvent être scellés dans des masques grâce à des chants comme le chant de l'apaisement, c'est ce qui est arrivé par exemple aux trois masques principaux de Link qui furent jadis des êtres vivants n'ayant pas trouvé le repos dans la mort. Lorsque le joueur réussit à stopper la collision de la lune, nous apprenons peu de temps après que le masque a sa propre conscience et donc que Skull Kid n'était rien de mois qu'un pantin manipulé par le masque de Majora. La théorie voudrait que Majora fut autrefois un puissant mage aux pouvoirs immenses dont les motivations n'étaient que de créer des troubles dans le monde. Peut être Majora fut même le chef de cette tribu qui n'est que peu mentionnée par le vendeur de masque. Désireux de le destituer tout en profitant des pouvoirs ce puissant mage, les membres de la tribu l'éliminèrent et scellèrent son esprit dans un masque qui deviendra donc le masque de Majora. Cependant, la puissance magique de Majora était tellement immense qu'il avait la possibilité de garder conscience, de garder le contrôle de son nouveau corps qu'était le masque mais également de posséder le corps de toute personne qui avait le malheur de porter le masque de Majora. Ne s'étant rendu compte que trop tard de la puissance terrifiante de Majora, les membres de la tribu scellèrent finalement le masque en enfer. Il fut libéré bien plus tard par les habitants de Termina. Dans les jeux vidéo, il est coutume que l'antagoniste principal soit un être de genre masculin, c'est énormément le cas dans la série Zelda ''avec notamment Ganondorf, voire Vaati. Mais est-ce également le cas de Majora ? Beaucoup d'éléments auraient tendance à prouver le contraire : - Si l'on considère la théorie de la Forteresse de Pierre comme fondée, le fait que Majora soit femelle concorderait bien dans la continuité de l'histoire et soulignerait l'ironie du destin des adorateurs des Géants de Termina. Au départ déterminé à avoir foi en des êtres masculins, ils se mettent à vénérer un être féminin qui en plus va être plus tard le théâtre de leur destruction. - En dehors de la théorie de la Forteresse, dans la troisième forme du masque, nous avons affaire à un ennemi ayant clairement '''une voix féminine quand il prend des dégâts'. Sans oublier l'image du masque sur le torse dont les yeux représenteraient finalement des seins féminins humains. Et son attitude en général est loin d'être masculine que ce soit dans les attaques, lors des déplacements et des sauts... D'ailleurs dans la deuxième forme, l'ennemi danse principalement lors du combat. Différences entre les versions japonaise et américaine/européenne Le jeu est unique sur ce point car il est un des Zelda les plus modifiés entre les deux versions : *Il y a trois fichiers de sauvegarde dans la version japonaise contre deux pour le reste du monde. *Dans la version japonaise, seul le Chant du Temps permet de sauvegarder, les statues de hibou ne servent que pour le Chant de l'Envol. Ceci fut jugé pénible et la possibilité de sauvegarder avec les statues fut ajoutée mais le troisième fichier de sauvegarde fut supprimé. *La salle du vendeur de haricots est différente entre les deux versions. *Dans la version japonaise, Skull Kid possède un modèle physique basé sur la version OOT des Skull Kid, ce qui fut changé pour ressembler à un pantin afin d'éviter la censure américaine. *Il est impossible d'utiliser la barrière magique en Zora à la surface de l'eau dans la version japonaise. *Plusieurs bugs de la version japonaise comme le Zora volant furent corrigés pour les autres versions. *Certaines musiques sont modifiées, de même que certaines cinématiques afin de rendre l'ensemble plus logique. *Des voix furent ajoutées à certains personnages et supprimées pour d'autres. thumb|center|330px|Toutes les différences audio des versions JAP et USA. *Un bug permet de s'équiper de n'importe quel masque dans le repaire de Sakon, y compris le masque de Puissance des Fées, ce qui fut corrigé pour la version européenne. *Dans la version japonaise, le chemin de terre qui mène au ranch Romani (après l'énorme rocher qui bloque le passage) agit de la même manière que les fleurs Mojos : Link, sous la forme Mojo, peut rentrer dans le sol comme s'il était dans une fleur. Il semblerait qu'il s'agisse des restes de gameplay d'une forme éventuelle de combats contre les "aliens". Mais jugée peu utile, cela fut supprimé dans les autres versions. *Il est impossible de monter sur la plateforme face au Laboratoire de Recherche Océanique dans la version japonaise, le seul moyen d'y accéder est d'effectuer un saut hors de l'eau avec Link Zora. Jugé trop difficile, cela a été changé dans les autres versions. *Les blocs en face de l'entrée de la Forteresse de Pierre et qui permettent d'y accéder sont disposés en forme de V dans la version japonais alors qu'ils sont simplement alignés dans les autres versions. *Une salle dans la Maison des Araignées sur la plage de la Grande Baie contient des tonneaux dans la version japonaise tandis que les autres contiennent des pots. *Les vaches du ranch Romani (version japonaise) portaient un énorme anneau, à l'instar des vaches du remake d’''Ocarina of Time 3D'', ce qui fut retiré dans la version américaine. Réédition Le jeu est ressorti sur GameCube sur un CD Collector inclus dans le pack Mario Kart Double Dash. Cette version GameCube permet aux européens de jouer au jeu en 60 Hz et la traduction est légèrement modifiée par endroits. Cependant, le jeu rame dans certains lieux (quartiers sud, est et ouest de Bourg-Clocher) et saccade au niveau du son par endroits. Mini-boss *Dinolfos *Gekko & Tor-Tueur *Sorce Robes *Pirate Gerudo *Glob'Œil *Gekko & Déliro-Pudding *Crâne de Pierre *Hache-Viande *Dièze *Fantôme *Roi Igos d'Ikana et ses gardes. *Grand Maître des Garos *Le Faucheur *Gore-Œil *Confrérie des Esprits (optionnel) Boss *Odolwa, Masque du Guerrier de la Jungle *Rhork, Masque de la Chimère Mécanique *Gyorg, Masque du Léviathan Gargantuesque *Skorn, Masque du Double Insecte Géant *Masque de Majora, Incarnation de Majora et Magicien de Majora Publicité thumb|left|500 px Notice MM1.jpg MM2.jpg MM3.jpg MM4.jpg MM5.jpg MM6.jpg MM7.jpg MM8.jpg MM9.jpg MM10.jpg MM11.jpg MM12.jpg MM13.jpg MM14.jpg MM15.jpg MM16.jpg MM17.jpg Catégorie:Jeux Catégorie:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Catégorie:Spoiler